Visualization
Visualization is an important skill needed for developing and using the powers of the mind to a great extent. Visualization is what commands things to happen right from the subconscious mind. This is because when you visualize something you want to happen, say like telepathy or cryokinesis, your subconscious mind is going to respond to those types of images and make them come to life. That's where many people get results for the law of attraction as well. The stronger one is in visualization, the more results they will see in psionics. This can be done with the eyes open as well. What is Visualization? Visualization is the natural ability for us to see things in our mind's eye, and something that people use in everyday life. Visualization can be done with all five senses: sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch to produce effects. This skill is a benefit for those who are working on energy manipulation, for it does require visualization via touch and sight to transfer the energy to one part of your body or just simply forming a ball between your hands, or one hand if skillful. Simply put, visualization is like pretending to perceive some kind of sensation, only much more focused so that your visualization becomes reality. Exercise 1 This exercise will help out those who are struggling with this skill. First clear your mind, relax, and close your eyes. Visualize yourself standing on the beach. Now walk to the water and feel the its temperature and moisture. Hear the sounds of the crashing water hitting the shore and hear people around you laughing and swimming in the ocean. Then go to a fruit stand and pick up a lemon. Cut it open and smell its tangy, citrus scent. Take a bite and taste how sour it is. Feel your tongue tingle as the juice flows over it. If you do this right, your mouth will be watery and you may have goosebumps. Practicing this often will let you get a feel of how powerful simple visualization can be. Exercise 2 This exercise is to help get a feel for psi, electricity, ice, water, and fire. Clear your mind and relax. Close your eyes, and visualize the energy of your mind (psi) stored in your mind. Imagine it as a glowing white light. Now channel this by seeing it move down your body, and try to know what it feels like. Feel the energy flowing through your arms and into your hands like a calm liquid or wave. This will help in making a psi ball. For electricity, visualize Psi energy changing to electrical energy. Feel this energy moving throughout your entire body as a tingling sensation. Hear the electricity crack and pop as it moves through you. For ice, visualize a blizzard or a place like Antarctica, and try to feel this cold hitting your body, making you and your psi very cold. For water, visualize a pool or lake and how it feels to have the water surround you. Imagine it flowing around and through you. Picture your psi becoming moist and beginning to flow like water. For fire, imagine your psi heating up like the temperature rising on a thermometer. Visualize your psi being made of flames and feel the warmth of it as you move it through your body. Practice these frequently until you can almost effortlessly adapt your psi to take on these qualities so they can be used in general psionics, electrokinesis, cryokinesis, hydrokinesis, and pyrokinesis respectively. Exercise 3 This is for those more advanced in visualization. Once you've mastered exercise one, and have possibly begun to tweak it a bit, begin visualizing more detail-oriented things or situations. Practicing this will increase your attention to detail, memory, and focus, as all of these are needed for this exercise. Visualize, if you will, a large dresser with twelve drawers. Each drawer is a different color, and each has uniquely-shaped knobs or handles to open them with. For example, drawer one is red with square knobs, drawer two is blue with circular knobs, and both drawers are at the top with drawer one being on the left. Drawer three, which is directly under drawer one, is yellow with flower-decorated handles. Drawer four is green and has circular knobs. Drawer five, following the pattern and being beneath drawer three, is purple and has triangular handles. Six is pink and has triangular knobs. Seven is brown and has cat-shaped handles. Eight is white and has dog-shaped knobs. Nine is light blue and has pineapple-shaped knobs. Ten is black and has star-shaped knobs. Eleven is orange and has one large semi-circle-shaped handle. Twelve, the bottom-most right drawer, is light green and has no knobs or handles. That's quite a bit of information to process, but with enough practice, you could perfectly visualize the entire dresser and maybe even what might be inside the drawers. To use this exercise, try and visualize this dresser or one of your own creation and write down all the details on a sheet of paper or, if you're artistically inclined, draw it. Then have a friend take the paper and keep it away from you for a while. Later, have the friend look at the paper while you try to remember everything you detailed. You will naturally try to picture the dresser in your head as you attempt to remember everything about it and ask your friend to confirm what you tell them about it. In time, you will be able to not only remember every detail about the dresser, but you'll also be able to create a perfect mental image of it. After you've done all this enough, you should have no problem moving on to more complex visualizations and be able to employ your enhanced focus, detail attentiveness, and memory when practicing and using psionics. Where does memory come in, you ask? Memory is useful when you want to do something you've done before again. This is because, now that you've enhanced and improved your memory skills in visualization, you can now analyze and remember every little detail, sensation, thought, and visualization you had when performing the desired action before, thus making it easier to replicate it. Exercise 4 First close your eyes, sometimes its easier to stay in a dark place for this for focus. Spend a few minutes just breathing slowly getting into a meditative state. After you are comfortable, try to imagine your body sitting as it is. Try to get the clothes, posturing, as much information about yourself imagined as possible (looking into a mirror before meditating is recommended for accuracy). Once you have gotten that step complete, slowly work from your visualized self out to recreate the entire room that you are meditating in. It helps to start from the object you're sitting in, but anyway you feel is comfortable is best for you. Make sure to include as much information and detail as you possibly can when re-creating the image. This exercise is a difficult practice, so do not feel frustrated if it doesn't feel right. The only time it isn't right is if you don't do your best. As time progresses this exercise will become more and more simplified and you'll have no problem at becoming a Master of Visualization. This technique is also the first step in Astral Projection, and is required to be known to be able to perform it. Clarification of Visualization. Visualization is one of the key foundation abilities that make psionics what it is today. Without it you wouldn't be able to perform Energy Manipulation, nor perform any other abilities that require the usage of energy. The ability is usually scrutinized as unimportant or a called a beginner due to the lack of training needed to do, that is not the case. Do not look at Visualization as an ability you learn as a prerequisite to learning more advanced abilities, but as an ability you must learn as well with other abilities. Whether you acknowledge it during your practice or not, Visualization is with you during every ability you will be doing from this point on. Do yourself a favor by not undermining such a valuable ability and ignoring it. Category:Aid Pages